The present invention is directed to shaft mounting arrangements in gas turbine engines. In particular, the present invention relates to systems for coupling epicyclic gear trains with shafts in gas turbine fan drive gear systems.
Epicyclic gear trains are typically used in gas turbine engines incorporating fan drive gear systems. The epicyclic gear train reduces the output speed of the gas turbine engine in order to drive a large diameter fan. For high bypass ratios where a greater proportion of engine inlet air is directed to the fan rather than the core engine, issues such as fan blade tip speeds are not problematic. As such, epicyclic gear trains can be configured as a star gear train or as a planetary gear train to match the gear reduction ratio with the appropriate fan bypass ratio. Star gear trains are supported axially between a gas turbine engine input shaft and an output fan shaft, and radially by a ground connection to a stationary engine component. It is desirable to maintain proper alignment of shafts coupled to epicyclic gear trains in order to reduce wear. Particularly, misalignment of the input and output shafts can result in wear of gear teeth in the gear train.
Various aircraft maneuvers induce vibration of gear trains supported by rotating shafts within gas turbine engines. For example, high gravity turns or hard landing operations induce flexure of engine cases, sometimes referred to as backbone bending, that is transmitted to the gear train as a bending moment that shocks the gear teeth. It is advantageous to permit the gear train to be radially displaced a limited amount to absorb flexure of the shafts without damaging the gear teeth. Epicyclic gear trains are often suspended or cantilevered at ends of flexible shafts in an overhung configuration to accommodate radial displacement. Overhung configurations, however, sometimes permit too much flexure during various aircraft maneuvers. There is, therefore, a need for a shaft coupling system for star gear trains suitable for use during all engine operations.